


Super Heroes, Villains, and People

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: South Park One Shots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: These are just short stories made up from either random dreams, writing prompts, or quick ideas.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: South Park One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836499
Kudos: 12





	Super Heroes, Villains, and People

**Blue Converse, Hazel Eyes, and A Forest**

He remembered the day they built it. A little cove of sticks and leaves, a place to find solace from others, a place where the outside world no longer mattered. He remembered the smile on Tweek's face once it was finished, how his hazel eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas Tree. Super Craig played absent- mindedly with the the lace on his blue converse as he reminisced about that happy time. A simpler time when they were both on the same team. He grimaced as the memory dissolved into another, one of a twitchy blond walking out angry. Craig pulled his legs into his chest hugging himself tight as he pushed back the tears forming in his eyes. The day the team split, the day Tweek left...

"Things weren't suppose to be this way!" The echo of his scream lingered in the ash gray forest surrounding him. A tear finally escaping his eyes crawled down his cheek as he gave into the guilt and grief inside.

A snap of a twig pulled him from his moment of sorrow. He wiped his head in the direction of the noise eyes locking onto the familiar hazel he adored. Worry filled them as they looked over him, there owner slowly crouching down. The blond pulled a first aid box out of his bag, Craig sitting frozen as he watched the twitching boy carefully bandage his wounds. A blush creeped its way across Super Craig's face as the other finished. Tweek stood once he was done, Craig grapping his hand softly and pulling him back down. He picked up the kit and returned the favor. Patching the blonds wounds just as carefully as he had. A small smile graced both their lips. Here, in this spot, the outside didn't matter. All that mattered was them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**An Unexpected Goodbye**

The room was silent, the ringing in his ears loud. The boy at his feet was sucking in air rapidly as his blood oozed from his wound making a crimson puddle on the concrete floor. Butters muscles tense as the blood soaked into his boots. He didn’t want to watch any more, but watch he did, as his alter ego laughed maniacally at the dead body at his feet. The point of view suddenly changed for him to get a better look, his eyes locked onto Mysterion’s. He felt the blood drain from his face, his eyes go wide, his eyebrows rise to hide behind his bangs. He watched the struggling hero slowly die before him as his alter ego continued to laugh. 

Butters woke up screaming, his pulse rapid, hyperventilating. His hands clenching the blanket, holding it hostage. He looked frantically around his bedroom which seemed to be in order. It was a dream, all a dream. He repeated this as he closed his eyes and controlled his nerves. Of course it had been a nightmare, Mysterion was immortal. With a shaky hand he fumbled for his phone on the nightstand. Once his breathing was somewhat normal he opened his eyes to find one new message waiting for him.

Kenny: I wasn't ready to say goodbye. -?

Butters stares at the message for a moment before ripping the covers off. Still in his villain suit, Butters used both hands to muffle the scream, as he gazed at the blood soaked fabric.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chocolate, A Childhood Scare and The Taste of Smoke**

The rich smell of chocolate filled the room as it drifted in from the kitchen. Kenny took in a deep breath, the scent alone was warming and he fully intended to remember it. Butters had invited him over after school, an opportunity he couldn’t pass up, no matter how intriguing stuffing frogs mouth with fire crackers sounded (yeah, both him and Cartman had problems). Soon enough, the small blond was walking into the living room holding a try with two hot mugs atop. Carefully setting the tray down, he took a seat beside Kenny who shifted to match Butters sitting posture. “I-I hope it tastes a-alright.” Butters stammered as he fiddled with a loose string on his jacket. 

“It smells delicious.” Kenny responded with a smile. He watched as Butters lifted the mug to his lips and took a swallow, his adam's apple bobbing as it slid down his throat. Kenny’s cheeks lit up a dark red and he quickly shifted his gaze to Butters eyes where it landed on the scar. The very scar Kenny placed there when they were younger. He reached up to his own eye unconsciously, “I remember that day.” Butters put his mug down to find Kenny tracing a line down his right eye. 

“Ken?” Butters watching him with concern. Kenny went to pull his hood up but found Butters hands stopping him and his lips planted firmly against his. As his tongue grazed his bottom lip asking for entrance Kenny was quick to respond, and soon both boys had melted into each other's embrace. After a moment passed Butters pulled away. “Who knew the taste of smoke would be this yummy.” he exclaimed before leaning in for more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Fuck**

Stan looked out past the pond, the sun setting lit the sky a fiery orange. He soaked it in for a moment before turning his head to his right. Kyle's profile was washed with the same orange that seemed to make him glow as bright as the sun. It was fitting, he thought. He had always seen Kyle as his own personal sun, a source of light and warmth that made his gray clouds vanish. He turned his attention back to the sunset and both boys sat quietly watching it disappear behind the trees.

"You didn't call me here to watch the sun set." Kyle broke the silence. "What's on your mind."

Stan took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "Nothing ever got by you." He chuckled. Kyle waited silently for Stan to continue. "You see-"

"I can't stop thinking about you." Kyle interrupted. Stan quickly turns to Kyle, eyes wide. "I know we haven't been on good terms lately. But, you've been there for me regardless. When I convinced Garrison to nuke Canada, when Ike went missing… no matter the bad you stuck by me to help. That means the world to me Stan." Stan felt his breath hitch as Kyle's eyes met his. He was frozen, just watching the boy before him unsure if the distance between them was truly getting shorter or if he was imagining the whole thing. As Kyle's face stopped mer inches from his, he felt his heart pick up speed. " Stan, you never cease to amaze me." Kyle whispered. It took Stan a moment to register what happened next, but when his brain caught up with the situation he realized how sweet Kyle's lips tasted. Stan let out a small moan as Kyle's tongue played with his, shocked at how well he was at this. 

After a few moments Kyle came up for air. Stan watched the boy lick his lips, his eyes dangerous. "Fuck." Was all Stan could manage to say before Kyle leaned in taking his lips once more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hypothermia**

Kenny wasn't exactly sure how Butters came to be in his bed, or how they both came to be naked. In fact, he was beyond confused because he was sure he died of hypothermia. But here he was, with Butters wrapped around him unclothed (and after a quick peek under the blanket), very unclothed. The boy in question was slowly waking as Kenny was having a hard time trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. Suddenly, as Butters lifted his head and opened his tired eyes, Kenny's rapidly beating heart skipped leaving him breathless.

"Good morning." Butters greeted, still groggy from his sleep. Kenny, still reeling, simply stared at the boy. He was starting to wonder when Butters was going to catch on to the situation. Which was answered shortly as the ever growing red, Butters bolted up taking the blanket with him leaving Kenny laying stark naked on the bed. Butters blush only grew as he stared at the sight before him. "I-I… I mean, you were freezing and I read that if you… but, I-I guess there were other ways to…" Kenny removed himself from the bed and went on the hunt for his briefs as Butters tried to stammer out an unneeded excuse.

"Leo, it's fine. I'm grateful, really." He gave the nervous wreck of a boy a smile as he pulled on his now founded pair of undergarments. " As a thank you, let me treat you to some coffee at Tweaks."

Butters returned the smile and gave a small nod. "I-I'd like that."

Kenny and Butters sat at a table in the back of Tweak’s Coffee Shop. the two quietly sipping their chosen coffee, which Kenny happily paid for.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the first one being extremely short.... May add more to this chapter.


End file.
